Most communications protocols require that each device in a wireless network uses a common authentication key, such as a personal identification number (PIN), to secure communications. However, the traditional techniques for implementing such an authentication process can be tedious and slow. For example, the users may need to agree upon a common PIN (or share a predetermined PIN) and then manually enter the PIN into each device. These steps can slow down the process of forming secured networks and may even discourage users from using secured networks.